


you and i (our five kids and a dog)

by cursive



Series: i'll sing to you softly 'til you drift to sleep [4]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (more) Sleeping Together, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Onghwang and children back at it again, Sneaking Out, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursive/pseuds/cursive
Summary: of all the other times seongwoo tried to have some quality boyfriend time with minhyun (and of all the other times one of the kids got in their way).a small drabble collection of canon compliant moments to soothe our sad, sad souls. in no particular chronological order because i'm bad at tracking back events.1. zero base cuddles (feat. jinyoung)2. shopping date (feat. guanlin)3. gay idol solidarity (feat. daehwi)4. aaa musical chairs (feat. jihoon)





	1. zero base cuddles (feat. jinyoung)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sad and writing some fluff to heal my soul
> 
> ironically i have most of these almost ready/only in need of some betaing so we'll have one a day for a while I GUESS. i hope. you've seen the first one before, though. this is an OLD project i never managed to pick back up in this HELLISH year, much like most other projects i had for this series. sigh. not giving up on them though
> 
> happy end of year holidays let's enjoy our remaining days together as i realize i won't be able to let go of onghwang or nielnyeon or anything wanna one even after it's all said and done SIGH i'm ready for my 0 reader count in 2019

In the dead of the night, Seongwoo leaves his spot under the warm covers of his assigned tiny room to venture into the rest of Zero Base, in hopes of finding Minhyun quickly and silently enough to avoid waking up anyone. He had diligently kept watch on the cameramen while pretending to be fast asleep, and once the lights in most cameras installed around the building went off, wrapping up for the night, he knew it was the right time to act.

They hadn’t stayed in the base long enough for Seongwoo to memorize room placements just yet, but he knows better than turning on any lights to find his way around. He chooses instead to stop quietly in front of each room to peer inside, looking for a broom or the small Roomba he was very sure Minhyun had taken in to snuggle instead of inviting him, chuckling quietly to himself when he realizes he feels more threatened by a tiny robot than he had ever felt by anyone else.

(well, he had more than enough reasons to feel threatened; despite not quite equaling him in looks, that little thing could _clean_ , and as much as Seongwoo loved Minhyun for who he was, that kind of dedication to neatness wasn’t quite settled in his blood yet)

After stopping by three different rooms and not seeing any telltale signs nor a black mop of hair peeking from under the blankets, he manages to find his boyfriend’s room (the one with cleaning products piled up, which seemed amusing enough to Minhyun but slightly miffed Seongwoo because that was a _boring room_ ; thankfully, Minhyun didn’t seem to think the same). Minhyun had his back turned away from the entrance, snuggled up in one too many blankets, which, even in the dim light, was an adorable sight to Seongwoo.

Well, admittedly, he could barely make Minhyun’s head out in the dark, but he’s pretty sure he looks adorable anyway. That’s part of their unspoken agreement of mutual tenderness, of finding all the more reasons to love each other even though they didn’t need any more.

 _Whipped_ , Jihoon would say, to both of them. Seongwoo never really found offense in that.

He kneels by the entrance of the room, crouching slowly towards his sleeping boyfriend, careful not to rustle or startle him, stopping at a safe distance from his head to lean down and take a better look at him. Gingerly reaching out to brush Minhyun’s hair out of his face, he smiles as the elder unconsciously leans further into his hand. Slowly, Seongwoo slides it down his face, cupping his cheek to bring him a little closer; Minhyun, ever the light sleeper, is easily roused by his movements and stares blearily at the man hovering above him.

“Seongwoo?”, he whispers lazily, blinking once, twice, until his gaze focuses on his boyfriend.

Seongwoo doesn’t bother answering his call, aware that Minhyun already knew the answer to his own question. Instead, he leans further down, brushing his nose against the other’s before gently pressing a kiss to it.

“Hey, Minhyunie”, he calls Minhyun back tenderly, lips moving upwards to deliberately graze his forehead, “wanna cuddle in the ball pit?”

He looks down, making out Minhyun’s mirroring smile in the dark; despite knowing they’d have little to no private time while they filmed for Zero Base, it was still worth the risk to sneak in small moments alone with Minhyun, even if only to watch him smile in delight at his every scandalous proposal. With their packed schedules and equally packed dorms, quality _boyfriend_ time was so rare they’d grown used to just sneaking in quick good morning kisses and one three-minute hug a day. A possibly two-hour cuddle session in the ball pit was _huge_ in comparison to what they’d had for the past month, and Seongwoo wasn’t about to waste that opportunity.

Minhyun turns to fully face him, and Seongwoo feels the thrill of hope building up in the pit of his stomach (or was that anxiety? Seongwoo could never really tell them apart), only to be crushed by disappointment when the elder lifts an arm to pull up his blankets, revealing a deeply asleep Bae Jinyoung underneath them.

Ah, of course Seongwoo would get beaten at his own game by one of the children. _Again_.

“I did tell him he could sleep with me if the movie was too scary for him”, Minhyun whispers as he lets the blanket fall on top of Jinyoung again. “Apparently it was.”

“Well”, Seongwoo pouts, and he knows Minhyun can see him because he muffles a laugh with his hand, “it was too scary for me too. I need a hug. Preferably a six-hour one.”

Well, he could settle for a four-hour one. You never knew with their schedules.

“You slept through half of the movie”, Minhyun retorted good-naturedly, lifting the hand on his mouth to cup Seongwoo’s face. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Seongwoo takes Minhyun’s hand in his, keeping it in place. “I won’t”, he insists, narrowing his eyes when the elder lets out another small laugh. “I’m serious!”

“I know you are”, Minhyun reassures him, pulling him closer for a quick peck to the lips. “I’m not sure I can make room for two, though.”

“Was never a problem for you”, the younger mutters against his lips. “Just let me in!”

Minhyun sighs, feigning exasperation. “Alright, you big baby, hop on. We’re never gonna hear the end of it if they catch us in the morning, though.”

Seongwu beams at him, already lying down to plaster himself to Minhyun’s side. “I mean, we can always wake up before everyone else.”

They settle, careful not to rustle Jinyoung, also glued like a koala to Minhyun. “I’ll hold you to that”, the elder says before kissing Seongwoo good night one last time.

Seongwoo nods, knowing he might regret making promises the moment Minhyun shakes him awake at ass o’clock in the morning; for now, he thinks it’ll be worth the hassle.


	2. shopping date (feat. guanlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s in the stolen moments that they thrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o is this a (kinda) quick update i see... damn... i've changed for better... [swipes all other wips under the rug]
> 
> not in the mood to say much rn because. yknow. impending doom.

It’s in the stolen moments that they thrive.

They had an inkling of an idea of what they would face post-debut, Seongwoo knows – packed schedules, the constant scrutiny of the public gaze, tired but somewhat genuine smiles for cameras in airports late at night. None of that would make any of them regret being where they are, now, even when things grew out of proportion and made their rise to fame a much more vertiginous one than they could ever have expected. It’s worth it, because it means they get to live their dream, but it also means renouncing a few other privileges – namely, and in a slightly absurd fashion, their privacy.

In theory, that meant steering away from any personal matters when in public, from little comments about each other’s lives to not looking too happy nor too sad about anything at all. In practice, it means speaking in code and playing a quiet game of who sneaks in the most references without making any sense to the other people surrounding them.

Minhyun and Seongwoo had been the first ones to master that game – after their airplane stint and getting banned by Jisung from sharing hotel rooms again, their _quality_ _time_ together had greatly decreased. It wasn’t something worth complaining about, really, mostly because at the end of the day they were too tired to do so, but also because they’d always find a way to enjoy each other nonetheless, and there wasn’t really much anyone could do about it. Jisung would sometimes raise a disapproving eyebrow at their riskier stolen glances and lingering touches, but also quietly commend their dedication to perfecting the art of _discreet PDA_.

Besides, no one else was bothered by the actions of the _dumb and dumber couple_ , so what would be the point of complaining?

(maybe _bothered_ was too strong of a word; no one really cared, because at the end of the day _someone_ would always somehow worm their way into whatever amount of free time Minhyun and Seongwoo managed to have together; why bother with throwing off their harmless groove in public when maknae line would make sure to cockblock them later?

Jisung can only think it serves them right for almost giving him several heart attacks over their first two months as a group)

Even so, it comes as a bit of a surprise when Seongwoo sort-of-loudly asks Minhyun, “So, our date today’s still up, right?”, right in the middle of the living room, in front of the other members ( _right in front of my salad_ , they head Daehwi say, once). The rest of the group’s ears perk up at it, and one glance at Minhyun was enough to tell them he wasn’t particularly happy about having their plans aired out in the open, even in the relative safety of being inside a private place.

Seongwoo never registers his mistake, choosing to send Minhyun a hopeful glance from the couch opposite the one Minhyun is currently sitting, flanked by the very smug-looking Woojin and Jinyoung. Before Minhyun can reprimand him for his loudness, Guanlin speaks up.

“Minhyun hyung, I thought we were going out shopping too”, the boy says, sounding hurt and slightly indignant. “I really need new shoes.”

Jisung makes a noise of general disapproval, and Minhyun can feel everyone else’s eyes on him, either judgmental or just nosy and curious about what he had to say to that.

“We are, Guanlinie”, he reassures the youngest, just as Seongwoo makes a noise in protest, “I just invited Seongwoo to tag along with us.”

Seongwoo pouts. “You never said anything about me _tagging along_.”

“I didn’t have the _time_ ”, the elder protests, just as Jihoon lets out a snort that has Seongwoo glaring at him.

Well, Seongwoo will give Minhyun that, they hadn’t had much time to _talk_ , and they had been using what little they had for…  napping. Talking was as tiring as singing, those days, and closing their eyes and enjoying each other’s presence seemed a whole lot easier.

“I don’t mind that, hyung”, Guanlin speaks up again, sounding much more cheerful than before. “We’re still going, right?”

“Yeah, you’re still going with him, right?”, Jihoon repeats the question, barely hiding the grin on his face while trying to look intimidating.

“You _promised_ him, hyung”, Woojin quips, quick to catch on to Jihoon’s mocking.

“I mean”, Guanlin bites his lip, shyly looking down at the floor, “we can go some other time, too. I just… my feet really hurt lately, and you always help me pick new clothes, so...”

Seongwoo glares at the twin devils, sparing Guanlin a softer, sweeter look because _goddamnit_ , he genuinely looks like he just wants _Minhyunie hyungie’s help_. How can Seongwoo ever say no to the maknae? And risk hurting his feelings? He would never.

Minhyun sends the meddlesome Park duo a pointed look, then an apologetic smile at his boyfriend before nodding and turning to smile sweetly at Guanlin. “Of course we are. I hate to see you in pain, Guanlinie.”

One stern glare from Jisung quickly makes him amend his words.

“…Whenever Jisung-hyung says we can go, of course.”

xxx

“Are you upset?”, Minhyun asks Seongwoo softly as they make their way around the busy streets of Gangnam, looking for the store Guanlin had announced he wanted to go.

Seongwoo shakes his head, trying to reassure his boyfriend. “I’m not. We still managed to go out, right?”

“Yeah”, Minhyun sighs as they pass through a larger group of people; they squeeze themselves side by side to allow them to walk past them, hands brushing ever so slightly in the short stride it takes for the sidewalk to become spacious again. “Guanlinie’s shoes were starting to really hurt his toes. I think he might have grown a little overnight.” The elder laughs at his own words, glancing at Guanlin walking in front of them, engrossed in finding the store on the map in his phone.

“It’s okay”, Seongwoo reassures him, smiling at the youngest’s back. “I just… had some other plans for us today. They didn’t really include _shoe shopping with the maknae_. Or shoe shopping at all.”

Minhyun shoots him a curious look. “Oh, yeah? What did you have in mind, then?”

Seongwoo hums, the ghost of a pout playing on his lips. “I had it all listed down”, he says nonchalantly, pulling up his phone as proof. “Clothes shopping—”

“We’re doing that already”, Minhyun quips with a cheeky grin. Seongwoo rolls his eyes at him before he continues.

“—Then treating you to ice cream, there’s a Ben&Jerry’s around here and it’s really warm today.”

“I like that idea. I bet Guanlin will like it, too.”

Seongwoo groans, but Minhyun knows it’s more for show than anything else. He loves the maknae’s company just as much as Minhyun, after all. “Right. Then we’d come back to the dorm early—”

“No fancy dinner plans?”, Minhyun tilts his head to stare at him curiously.

“We could always order something, after I kick Daniel out of my room”, Seongwoo shrugs. “Jisung hyung’s out with his sister, he’ll be back late.”

Minhyun frowns, feigning concern but barely concealing his smile. “Why kick him out?”, he asks in a teasing tone.

“Because I had _plans_.”, Seongwoo sighs, not quite catching on to the undertone of Minhyun’s question. “Thought we could catch up with _Age of Youth_ on my laptop while we’re here. Jisung hyung doesn’t need to know you’ll be in my room.”

The elder pauses in his step, a fond smile spreading on his face. “Is that—is that _code_ you’re using?”, he asks despite himself.

“No?”, Seongwoo stares at his boyfriend as if he had grown a second, just as big, head. “It’s just—it’s been so long since we last watched anything together, I thought you’d like to catch up.” He pauses, watching as Minhyun lets out the giggle he had been holding back. “Unless… Oh my _god,_ Hwang Minhyun, why are you always so hor—”

Minhyun shushes him with a quick touch of his index finger to his lips, still laughing. “I like your idea too!”

“Sure you did, mister _Netflix and chill_ ”, Seongwoo retorts, giving Guanlin a thumbs-up when the maknae turns to send them a questioning look as he realizes they’d stopped walking behind him. “Too bad that’s not happening. How long does Guanlin take to choose new shows, again?”

They bump shoulders, using the bustling streets as yet another excuse to lace their fingers together for the shortest amount of time. “Don’t be mean”, Minhyun says, mouth corners still slightly pulled up, “We’ll see how it goes.”

xxx

Seongwoo doesn’t want to say that he’s _bored_ , because being out and about with Minhyun should never be boring, even if it’s for waiting out until Guanlin finishes choosing the best pair of sneakers for his growing boy feet.

Still, he feels a little… _not entertained_. After picking a shirt for himself and losing sight of Minhyun, he ended up sitting on a stool near the shoes area of the department store Guanlin had taken them to. Surprisingly enough, the store was mostly empty, and no one had stopped them for autographs or pictures, yet (things they had to decline most of the time, much to Seongwoo’s kind-hearted chagrin), which meant they had a lot more freedom to roam around the place, but also meant Minhyun was a lot more careless in his wandering and would often disappear among clothing racks, too engrossed on finding _the right shirt_ to really pay attention to Seongwoo or anyone else.

When Seongwoo finally has enough of waiting around, he decides to look for his wandering boyfriend, waving to a much-stressed Guanlin who looks torn between two different models of the same brand of shoes before disappearing behind clothing racks and shelves himself. Their youngest was never the best at making decisions; Seongwoo knows he’ll have to step in with Minhyun once he finds him, or else they’ll spend the rest of their afternoon stuck in that store.

He finds Minhyun by the fitting rooms, talking to an excited-looking young man around their age, the only other customer he sees around. He watches as his boyfriend points in the general vicinity of the shoes section and the boy bows to him (Minhyun bows back, a broad smile on his face) before leaving in the direction Minhyun had pointed at.

Their eyes meet, and Seongwoo sends him a questioning look. All Minhyun does is beckon him over before he disappears inside one of the stalls.

Seongwoo swallows, hesitantly stepping closer to the fitting rooms. “Minhyunie?”, he calls, hearing back a faint _just come in, Seongwoo_. He’s having weird flashbacks of the last times Minhyun had him enter a suspicious place with him, but he ultimately decides to temporarily throw worries aside as the stall door creaks open and a small hand pulls him inside unceremoniously.

He’s about to protest, but Minhyun’s lips are already crashing against his by the time he gathers his wits to open his mouth. It’s good, in a way, because he’s somewhat ready for his boyfriend’s affection onslaught, but also bad because they meet at an awkward angle, and it takes a little rustling and teeth bumping before they can properly kiss.

When they pull away, Seongwoo notices Minhyun’s shirt is halfway undone; so he was really there to actually try on new clothes, not just to mess with Seongwoo. Good. “What’s this for?”, he asks, slightly out of breath.

“To make up for our non-date”, Minhyun replies simply, stepping back to continue unbuttoning his shirt. Seongwoo takes one of the shirts Minhyun picked out of the hanger and hands it to him once he’s shirtless. “Thanks”, Minhyun smiles sweetly at him; it’s part of their common routine, changing and picking out clothes together, yet Seongwoo always feels his heart flutter at the sheer _domesticity_ of those moments—even if they’re slightly risking it by sharing a fitting room stall in a department store in the middle of the city.

“I’ll want more of that, but I’ll accept it for now”, he jokes, straightening out a crease in Minhyun’s new shirt as he buttons it up. “Who was that guy, though?”

Minhyun looks up at him, eyes sparkling with new-found joy. “A fanboy.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yeah, he said he saw us outside and thought he was really lucky to meet us by chance”, Minhyun continues, turning his back to Seongwoo to face the mirror, appraising the new shirt’s fit. “I thought it’d be nice if he talked to Guanlinie, too.”

“That’s cute”, Seongwoo says, staring at Minhyun’s reflection as well. “The shirt, too.”

Minhyun smiles at him from the mirror. “I’ll take it. Now get out.”

“Huh—why?”, Seongwu asks, mildly offended, planting his feet forcefully on the floor when Minhyun pushes him to leave.

“The faster we help Guanlinie, the faster we can get out of here and binge watch whatever you’d like”, he leans closer, whispering in Seongwoo’s ear, “cuddling. In bed.”

Seongwoo bites back a groan. “Ugh, when you put it like this…”

“Guanlin will probably want to join us there, too.”

 _Of course_ , Seongwoo almost says but doesn’t, because that’s still better than having no time at all with Minhyun. “I kinda saw that coming. ‘S nothing we’re not used to already, though.”

“Sorry the boys are so clingy”, Minhyun says, pecking Seongwoo’s cheek before opening the stall door. “I guess they take after me.”

“Can’t believe I’m dating a single father”, Seongwoo grumbles, but allows Minhyun to push him outside.

He leaves to look for Guanlin with a smile; despite the kids’ occasional interruptions and Minhyun-hogging habits, there was nothing Seongwoo would ever change about their days together.

(Guanlin does join them that evening, overjoyed at spending the whole day together with his _favorite hyungs_ – he then asks them to not tell Sungwoon he ever said that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i have to say is that the comic sans writing trick really works
> 
> and also that next chapter will feature jihoon and 2017's AAA :)


	3. gay idol solidarity (feat. daehwi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyun cheers up a sad daehwi, seongwu is coerced into buying them dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh not a lot to say i'm pretty sad and this is how i cope
> 
> thank you for sticking with me, if you're still here. i'll probably stay for a long time, if my wips list is anything to go by.
> 
> also, this is blatantly inspired by what daehwi said about minhyun during the final con. here's to gay idol solidarity

It’s not that Seongwu isn’t happy about moving to a larger, better apartment where he wouldn’t have to share everything so much with eleven other boys like before.

It was just that he was, admittedly, a _little_ upset that he and Minhyun didn’t manage to stay in the same apartment.

(He wasn’t even asking for a shared room, really; Minhyun had long ago convinced him that they’d be better off in separate rooms, for their own sake and for everyone else’s. They knew how noisy things could get between them, at any given moment)

They weren’t really far from each other, in all honesty. All it took to see each other again after they’d made their way home from their exhausting schedules was an elevator ride and a brief stride across a hallway. It was _almost_ like living together again, except for the need to look halfway decent when using the elevator to appease their rich neighbors who had to share it with them on occasion.

Yet, it _wasn’t_ really _living together_ in the sense Seongwu had wanted, and they’d still have to stick with it through the rest of their remaining year together. It was a little depressing, really, especially when they both _knew_ the _living together_ thing wouldn’t happen again in a long, long time, if ever.

Which was also something Seongwu adamantly refused to think about on a daily basis, at least while he still has his _half-living-together_ time to enjoy with Minhyun.

Finding his boyfriend somewhere within the two apartments is usually easy. Minhyun is often visiting the eleventh floor for routine cleaning and plain spending time with the other members, and can be easily found doing the same in his own dorm. He’s a homely person, often preferring to stay in rather than venturing outside (a constant source of frustration for both Seongwu and the younger ones), and, as weird as some of his habits may be, they have a peculiar punctuality to them that Seongwu easily grows used to.

Among all the weirdness, stumbling upon a crouched Minhyun in the middle of the hallway of Seongwu’s own dorm almost seems normal for him.

_Almost_ being the key word.

It’s not as if Seongwu hadn’t been making his way to Minhyun’s room, anyway; they have a night off and he’s too hungry for the leftovers in their sorry fridge, so the logical route is, of course, inviting his boyfriend and maybe his more outgoing roommate for dinner, maybe outside, maybe takeout.

(Knowing Minhyun, their choice would probably end up being takeout)

So, while he’s glad he didn’t have any trouble to find Minhyun the moment he walked out of his room, Seongwu does take a little issue with finding Minhyun crouched right next to the door to Daehwi and Jinyoung’s room, leaning his head into it and looking deeply concentrated.

Weirder still, he’s not carrying any cleaning supplies with him, which probably means there’s no strange stain on the carpet (Seongwu would promptly blame Daniel), and that Minhyun is really _eavesdropping_ on the other room.

Huh.

When Minhyun seems to take no notice of Seongwu’s presence in that very hallway, he takes matters into his hands.

“Hey, uh.”

Minhyun looks up, slightly startled, but with no shame in his eyes.

“Not that you _need_ any reason to act like the weirdo you are”, Seongwu trails off, watching his boyfriend blink at him, barely registering his words as his focus seems to remain on the door. “But what exactly are you doing, Minhyunie?”

Minhyun puts a finger over his lips, shushing Seongwu before leaning in further, ear fully glued to the door. His face scrunches up as he tries to focus on whatever is being said on the other side, and Seongwu would maybe find it _cute_ if this wasn’t a borderline case of invasion of privacy.

“Are you _spying_ on Jinyoung?”, Seongwu presses on.

“No”, comes Minhyun’s hasty response in an almost whisper-shout. ( _the attitude of an eavesdropper_ , Seongwu thinks) “Jinyoung went out with Woojin and Jihoon. I’m checking on Daehwi.”

Seongwu raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You mean you’re _spying_ on Daehwi—”

“No!”, Minhyun repeats, slightly frustrated. “I think he’s in… a sort of slump. He hasn’t left his room since we came back from practice. He even refused lunch.”

_Oh_. Of course he would have a pretty good reason, and it would involve _caring so much for everyone_. Stupid Minhyun and his stupid _hyung instincts._ Why isn’t Seongwu married to him yet?

“And how exactly will eavesdropping on him help?”

He needs a jab in, goddamnit.

(and it’s pretty satisfying to watch Minhyun’s ears go red despite his deadpan expression whenever he gets called out on his antics)

“I’m trying to find the right moment to knock and try to talk to him”, Minhyun retorts quietly. “He sounds like he’s… crying, right now. I don’t want to barge in and make him feel uncomfortable, so I’ll just wait around until he sounds calmer.”

Seongwu blinks, impressed by the amounts of consideration Minhyun is putting into it, although he knows he shouldn’t be, that this is just Minhyun’s normal modus operandi. He’s experienced it first hand, he should know better. “That’s really… nice of you.” He swallows hard. He should probably be helping, too. “Do you want me to… talk to him with you?”

Minhyun almost immediately shakes his head, and Seongwu feels torn between feeling offended and endeared. “It’s better if I go alone first. He needs some gay idol solidarity right now.”

Oh, Seongwu is definitely offended now.

“Hey”, the younger protests, “I’m an idol, I’m gay, I have solidarity to share—”

“You’re not gay”, Minhyun retorts with a slight scowl. “You could go get us some food while I talk to him. He’s probably hungry.”

“I can help him with his feelings too!”

“I know, honey”, the elder concedes, “but I really think I should talk to him first—”

_“I can hear everything you’re saying outside my room, you know?”_

The couple stop their arguing to stare at the door. Daehwi sounds like he had been crying for hours, voice hoarse and tired and sad enough to make both Minhyun and Seongwu frown in deep concern.

Minhyun decides to lighten the mood. “Aw, shucks. Can I come in?”

He’s met with a brief silence, then a muffled “yeah”, followed by “but only you, Minhyun hyung.”

“See?”, Minhyun turns to Seongwu, triumphant, “gay idol solidarity.” He turns to the door before Seongwu can respond, “What do you want for dinner, Daehwi-yah?”

“Dakbal, please”, Daehwi’s muffled voice replies once again.

The elder looks up at Seongwu, making a slightly displeased face. “You heard him, right? Please go get it for us!”, he smiles, then whispers, “bring me something _less spicy_ , I’ll eat later.”

Rendered speechless by all the rejection, all Seongwu can do is sigh. “Do I have a choice?”

Minhyun knows better. “Wasn’t this your plan from the start? _Find the boyfriend, invite him to dinner?_ ”

Seongwu groans. _How does he even know?_ “Why do you know me so well?”

“Because I love you”, the brunette says cheerily before grabbing onto the doorknob, still on his knees. “See you later!”

He waves Seongwu off before entering the room, and Seongwu, knowing better than to risk his boyfriend urging him to find food, lets his shoulders slump in defeat and walks to the front door.

“ _Why are you crouching, hyung?_ “, he hears Daehwi ask Minhyun before the door to his room closes again.

xxx

“Gay idol solidarity.”, Seongwu mutters, rolling his eyes. His hands are full with takeout boxes: spicy chicken legs for Daehwi, galbijjim for him and Minhyun. He had to go to _two_ restaurants to find Daehwi’s personal favorites _and_ his and Minhyun’s.

At least no one can complain that he’s a bad boyfriend and hyung.

“Well, Minhyun hyung has a point”, Jaehwan shrugs, carrying his own takeout box and cheerily following Seongwu around the chilly streets near their building block. “You’re not gay.”

Seongwu sends him a pointed look. “Who am I dating, Jaehwan?”

The younger remains unfazed. “Would your feelings change if hyung was a girl?”

“Uh”, Seongwu frowns, then shrugs. “No?”

“Do you still think Sunmi sunbaenim is hot?”

“Who wouldn’t?”

Jaehwan laughs, then taps the elder on the shoulder. “See? There, you’re bisexual, that’s the word you’re looking for.”

“I _know_ that word”, Seongwu retorts. “I just didn’t think it would matter if we’re just gonna cheer up Daehwi.”

“It kind of does, kind of doesn’t”, Jaehwan explains, ignoring Seongwu’s confused look at him. “I mean, being a bi idol sucks just as much, I guess, but feelings about certain things are… different? Maybe Daehwi wanted to talk about how exclusively liking guys sucks? It’s not like you can relate to that.”

Seongwu stares at the younger as if he’d suddenly grown a second head. “Why would _you_ know that?” He puffs up his cheeks in indignance, then remembers Jaehwan is not Minhyun and he won’t find it endearing. “Liking guys doesn’t suck. What sucks is people’s attitude about it.”

“Fair point, and my bad”, Jaehwan concedes. “But don’t take it too personally, he probably just asked for Minhyun because they talked about these things before?”

“I hate that you’re right”, Seongwu grumbles. “Minhyun’s kind of a _dad_ at this point, it wouldn’t surprise me if he’d got Daehwi to open up to him right away.” He stares down at the food. “And I’m kinda bad with kids.”

Jaehwan pats him on the shoulder again. “You’ve been getting better at it, though. Kinda like a good stepdad.”

“But I wanna be a _dad_ ”, the elder protests, then sighs. “Or at least join the _gay idol solidarity_ club. I deserve that.”

“Sure, hyung”, Jaehwan says cheerily. “Just make sure your food won’t run cold before we make it there.”

 xxx

“Hey, hyung”, a sleepy Daehwi calls Seongwu, snuggled between him and Minhyun in his bed. He had long stopped crying, and ate his food with gusto after his conversation with the eldest of the trio.

Seongwu hums in response, sleepy and too full of food, which is entirely his fault for ordering large sized boxes.

“Sorry I didn’t want you to come in earlier”, the boy says, pulling Seongwu closer for a hug. The elder, a little unsure what to do with his limbs, gingerly wraps his arms around Daehwi, resting his chin atop his head as Minhyun looks on with a soft smile on his face. “Minhyun hyung said I can trust you with these… _things_ too, so I’ll do it from now on.”

He looks up to look at Seongwu, who looks a mix of confused and overjoyed, then makes a face at his own words. “I mean, not that it wasn’t _obvious_ I could talk to you about it before, since you’re, y’know, not making it a secret to us that you’re with Minhyun hyung, but—”

“I know”, Seongwu shushes him. “Minhyunie’s generally better at these things.”

“He’s just more persistent, really”, Daehwi explains. “He’ll bother you until you open up, but he’s still nice about it.”

“You tell me”, Seongwu mutters, sending Minhyun a sheepish look when he glares at him. “Are you feeling better now, Daehwi?”

“Yeah”, the younger says, voice growing sleepy. “I think I’m entering a food coma. Thanks for treating me, hyungs.”

Seongwu nods, feeling Minhyun’s arms wrap around both him and Daehwi. He might enter a food coma, as well. “Anytime, kiddo.”

_It’s easy to fall asleep like this_ , he thinks, allowing his eyes to close after exchanging one last look with Minhyun, whose smile mirrors his.

“Welcome to the club, love”, is the last thing he hears his boyfriend say before drifting to dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have at least 3 more drabbles planned for this (one with jihoon, one with woojin, one with the entirety of ml, maaaaybe one with daniel). i'll get those out of the way, then call it a day on this work unless i have more moment-based ideas/get moment-based requests, i guess?
> 
>  
> 
> [song rec of the day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdEN1b-dwlw)


	4. aaa musical chairs (feat. jihoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this [day and video](https://twitter.com/white_foxx89/status/930817220178931712)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you thought you'd seen the last of me
> 
>  
> 
> not Happy with this but i just got out of a pretty bad writing slump so please go easy on me

If anyone asked, Seongwoo would say he wasn’t really a clingy boyfriend.

Of course, being constantly crammed with ten other guys in places too small for them made him find new appreciation for _alone time_ , even time away from his own boyfriend if it meant he would have a moment or two of complete silence. He had always been a social creature, but dealing with five constantly moody teenagers and five loud adults at all times was bound to take a toll on his capacity to deal with bullshit.

And there was only so much of Minhyun’s weirdness he could bear with on top of all that. Seongwoo was willing to get used to it, but he was only human. Sometimes he needed ten or five or minutes away from Minhyun to gather himself. Thirty seconds would do, even.

(one long inhale followed by slow exhaling and he was good to go fawn over his boyfriend again, if he was going to be honest)

Okay, so maybe he was a sort of clingy boyfriend. It didn’t mean he would pressure Minhyun to be at his side at all times, although he was grateful his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind keeping him company even when he was tired of people, himself. During their first few months with Wanna One, Minhyun had been gregarious, always happy to indulge both Seongwu and his entourage of kids that seemed to follow him everywhere. Five months in, and Seongwu started to notice that it wasn’t a character trait more than it was a coping mechanism, and as he grew used to life with ten rather than with four, his old, more reserved personality started to slip back in.

Seongwu is still learning to respect Minhyun’s more reserved nature, he swears he is. Sadly, it seemed to be too late for the rest of the people that had grown emotionally attached to Minhyun, and he would rather keep indulging on them than hurt their feelings, no matter how weary he felt of people at all times.

It wasn’t that he was _jealous_ of the kids Minhyun liked giving attention to; he had no reason to be—other than, perhaps, one handsy Park Jihoon, who had no qualms with showing Minhyun, rather than telling him, how much he _loved_ his hyung. Jihoon wasn’t loud nor needy like the other kids, and it was his awkwardness around Minhyun at first what won him over, and despite Minhyun taking it all as innocent dongsaeng affection, Seongwoo suspected there had to be _ulterior motives_ for Jihoon to cling so closely to _his_ boyfriend.

Slowly, it turned into a competition for attention – who gets to sit beside Minhyun in the van (Seongwoo, playing dirty), who gets to grab the water bottle to give to Minhyun during practice (Jihoon, whose legs actually _work_ after intense dance drills), who gets to share a room with Minhyun in hotels (none of them – Woojin beat them to it long ago). It’s subtle enough that Minhyun doesn’t notice, but extremely annoying to those few who catch on to what’s going on (namely, Woojin and Jisung, the only ones willing to put up with their bullshit at that point).

Their rivalry peaks on the night of one of the first award shows they attend together.

Despite being a large group, so far they had been lucky enough that the staff managed to seat them together and avoid the hassle of having to arrange separate chairs or seats. It all changes during a very specific night of November, when they’re faced with a large, round table, rather than the usual theater sitting they were slowly getting used to.

A large, round table that definitely isn’t large enough for eleven people.

They walk on a tight line before they notice the mishap; the table beside theirs is half-empty, the other seats filled not by idols, but by high-profile actresses and actors, their aura alone enough to make most of them shiver on the spot. They collectively pretend they can fit into the table until Jisung is forced to break their little bubble before they embarrass themselves any more.

“There’s only eight seats”, Seongwoo manages to hear their leader through the screaming of the fans as the group circles around _their_ table.

Someone nods at the neighboring table, but Seongwoo’s eyes are trained on Minhyun, who gets pulled along by Daehwi to sit by his side. Jihoon, of course, is staring, too, making for the chair beside his before Seongwoo can make his own move.

He barely hears Jisung stating that “the older ones should go to the other table” before he sees Minhyun getting up again, looking a little confused but willing to follow the leader’s orders.

“I’ll go”, Jihoon quips, standing up as well, ready to follow Minhyun; Seongwoo goes for his seat before he (belatedly) realizes Minhyun is _leaving_ their table. He shoots a sideways glare at Jihoon, who all but smirks at him.

_That little shit,_ Seongwoo grumbles under his breath. If Jihoon leaves along with Jisung and Minhyun, Seongwoo would be stuck at _their_ table, but without Minhyun. He must think fast; there’s a lot happening at once and they need to get settled before they get scolded by the staff for causing a ruckus.

“Please”, he tells Jihoon, pulling him back and down to his original seat. He crouches by his side, grabbing onto his and Minhyun’s former chair. “We’ll make that _sacrifice_ for you guys”, he adds with a smile that only Jihoon knows to be petty, earning back a scowl.

A small victory for Seongwoo. He would be in a different table with high profile actors for most of the show, but at least he had Minhyun to share the anxiety with him. And maybe to play footsie with under the table.

And, well, Jisung, too. But he would never play footsie with him.

A light pull at the empty chair distracts Seongwoo from his brief moment of triumph. He looks up to Minhyun blinking at him inquisitively before gently forcing the chair out of his hand. “Seongwoo-ya, go to your seat.”

Seongwoo blinks back. “Aren’t you coming—?”

Minhyun shoots him a wry smile, gesturing vaguely towards the seat beside his that is currently occupied by Jinyoung. “Jinyoung here is feeling a little antsy and asked me to stay.” Before Seongwoo’s face even falls, he adds a muted, “Sorry.”

Count on Jinyoung to gently remind Seongwoo that Minhyun is, above all things, a parental figure first, an idol and a boyfriend second.

But Seongwoo is not someone to give up easily. Even if it means having to beg to his arch enemy.

“Jihoonie”, he turns to the younger, “let hyung have his seat back, please?”

It doesn’t have the expected effect; Seongwoo doesn’t even know _why_ he expected mercy from Jihoon, of all people.

The younger tuts at him. “Hyung’s seat?” His eyes narrow at Seongwoo. “Bitch, I called dibs on it way before you did.”

Seongwoo holds back an insult, realizing he no longer has any fragment of dignity left in him; kneeling down to humiliate himself to Jihoon over a _chair_ is telling enough of that. “Please? I’ll treat you to lunch and dinner until 2019?”

But Jihoon is undeterred. As tempting as that offer is.

“I mean”, he says casually, shrugging as Minhyun glances at them worriedly when everyone’s already settled in their seats except for Seongwoo. “You could always sit on my lap if you’re that desperate.”

Seongwoo glares at him. “I’d rather sit on Minhyunie’s lap”, he grumbles back, earning a surprised but amused _Seongwoo!_ from his boyfriend.

Jihoon immediately scowls. No, that can’t happen. Minhyun decides to end their misery.

“Seongwoo, just go to the other table”, he pleads. “You’re making a scene.”

Seongwoo looks from Minhyun to Jihoon’s triumphant sneer before he sighs and gets up. “Fine but it’s _not_ because you’re asking nicely.”

He sits down, and when he looks back at _their_ table, Jihoon has the gall to stick out his tongue at him.

(in the end, it’s not that bad; he still gets his brief Minhyun fixes when they make eye contact and his boyfriend lovingly makes fun of him for being in the _grown-ups table_.

it only gets better as the night approaches its end and minhyun, under the guise of wiping seongwoo’s sweat off his face, promises to make up for having left him alone at the other table.

seongwoo knows he needs to tell minhyun that he doesn’t have to make up for anything, but the attention feels nice and he knows minhyun doesn’t mind _making up to him_.

besides, the more he can brag to jihoon about minhyun favoring him, the better.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still alive, still over at @orionza_e trying to finish what i started for i am a man of HONOR

**Author's Note:**

> no song reference this time???? no playlist???? andie are you okay???? NO im NOT leave me alone or [fight me in my writing account](https://twitter.com/orionza_e) or in my [not so secret locked account](https://twitter.com/ceinturedorion)
> 
> i have quite a few moments (okay.... five and a non-canon dorm drabble) compiled for this but feel free to drop me any suggestions of stuff i might be missing out on in the comments or in the [curiouscat account i actually check once in a while](https://curiouscat.me/uwugetic)


End file.
